Acknowledged
by j2040
Summary: What would the G-boys do if Quatre encounters a scandal? R&R Rated just to be cute.
1. Heero and Wufei

another fic for Quatre.

this just came out when i read an essay about how weak Quatre is in GW timeline.

BTW The pilots here may tend to be OOC

this is for my bestest bestfriend dovi.

I have never owned Gundam Wing. I wish i could.

* * *

_an excerpt f_rom Blind Target

"Why do people hate?" Quatre asked looking at the glass window of their hideout around L3 cluster. The remnants of White Fang are now heading towards them.

"Because they are weak" Wufei answered.

"I am too.." He said head lowered. "I can't forgive what the White fang did."

"**That's not true! You were chosen by the Gundams!"**

"Wufei?"

"You have to be strong. Because it is just."

* * *

Chang Wufei was studying the details of the terrorist attack on L1 colony when Sally Po turned the television on. He did not pay attention, knowing Sally; she will just watch the re-run of her favorite drama.

"Take a look at these, Quatre is on tv. This guy really amazes me. To think that he is young, his influence is all over the colonies."

Quatre is having his speech concerning the resettlement of the Mariemeia faction victims. It has been a year since the rebellion but rebuilding the damages is far from over. The burden of responsibilities was assigned to Relena Peacecraft, the Queen of the World and Quatre Raberba Winner, the heir of the largest company in the colonies, Winner Enterprises. It is not surprising if both of them will be seen frequently on television.

"If Earth has Peacecraft, the colonies have Quatre." He commented.

"Yeah, combining their influences, I think the results will be favorable." Munching her brownies, Sally continued her work. "Let's just wait for his critics tomorrow." She added.

Wufei sighed. No matter how Quatre tried his best to help both Earth and the colonies, there are some narrow-minded people who will pull him down. _Vultures._

"Hn?"

"What is it, woman?"

"Just now, you sighed. I am just wondering what it is."

"None of your business." He continued his work.

* * *

Quatre's speech last night is the headline of all the newspapers. And as expected, there are negative comments.

"I can't help but imagine why is it that those spoiled brats are the one taking care of these issues? Thanks to their wealthy parents." A man said. The Chinese decided to have his lunch on the nearby chain, as he enter, the bees are swarming the honey. Everybody is talking about Mr. Winner.

"Those good for nothing brats shouldn't be deciding our future. What do they know? They are only kids." Another man said.

"Do you think their childish ideals will save us all?" The third man added.

"I think Master Quatre is cute." The waitress interrupted.

"I think he's gay." The first man countered. This earned laughter at the nearby table.

"Injustice." Wufei breathe out. He was about to confront the people laughing at his friend when a hand pulled him back to his seat.

"Let them be." The Wing pilot said. "I know they don't have the right to say those things but consider Quatre's situation."

"They're making fun of him. It is not fair!" Wufei argued. They don't realize what Quatre is doing for them. What he is sacrificing just to achieve the peace they are experiencing. It frustrates the Chinese more.

"It will do no good if you will defend Quatre like this. They will think that he is a coward for he needs someone just to protect his pride." Heero reasoned. "We all knew that this will eventually happen."

"But…"

"Don't worry about Quatre. He is strong. Even stronger than any of us. He wanted to keep the peace that we all worked hard just to achieve. He knew that what we did that time is only temporary but he is doing his best to lengthen this peace." 01 said blankly.

Wufei nodded. "I know but, is it unfair for Quatre to be judged like this?"

"Quatre knew his fate even before Operation Meteor. He is the only son of a pacifist family and the heir of Winner Enterprises. His path is determined to be like this. Of all the five of us, he is crossing the rockiest road. To be a public figure like this is more like a suicide for the likes of him."

"This situation is the same as Relena's?

"The two of them have a lot in common." Heero gathered his things and started to walk out of the food chain. "And, have faith in them."

* * *

Author's note:

I think this is a sloppy one but it feels good writing friendship fics for the five of them.

Thanks again to my friend airiz, our emails a while ago helped me decide to write this fic.


	2. Duo and Trowa

hola! A 2nd chap. this tackles Duo and Trowa.

I know it is quite short.

this is for meme.

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Do you know Anthony James?" Trowa asked. While the circus is on break, he had Catherine's permission to visit his friends. Now, he is freeloading in Duo's apartment.

"Yeah. The journalist who was assassinated a week ago, what about him?" Checking the remains of a Leo that they have salvaged, Duo answered. Trowa tossed an apple to the braided pilot.

"The investigation had revealed that the gun used for the assassination is owned by the Winner Enterprises."

Duo stumbled after hearing the news. "WHAT? That's ridiculous! Don't tell me…" He was about to say something when Trowa interrupted.

"They suspect Quatre as the mastermind. James was one of Quatre's detractors, no wonder it will end up like this."

"That's bullshit!" Duo spat. "All heavens knew that Quatre will never do that."

"I know, but not all people will be convinced by his ideals."

"You think it is Q's supporter who did this?"

"That is an angle but there is also a possibility of a sabotage."

"I'm having a headache. Truly, I don't understand why those people dislike him. I mean, Quatre was only helping the colonies to recover."

"Do you suppose that during the Eve Wars, at the time that Relena was crowned by Romefeller, that the organization really sympathized what she believes in?"

"Come to think of it, Earth bowed its head to Relena. Was it…"

"That's true. Romefeller only used Relena for goodwill. Just as Treize wanted, a drama."

"Do you mean that what are actually happening to Quatre is the same as Relena's?"

"No. It is different. In Quatre's case it is not political but financial. Do you ever think that Winner Enterprises don't benefit to this. No matter how we look at it he is a Winner and it entails the company."

"But Quatre. He religiously is doing this for peace sake."

"That is the hardest part; we all know that Quatre has a pure intention. But people would never understand that." He sighed. Quatre is his best friend, at this very moment, he felt useless. "And I can't even be on his side."

"Hey, drama king. This is not time to think about it. I know Heero had made his move already. And Wufei is in the preventers, so let's go. Quatre is waiting for us." The American pilot suggested.

"Hn." _Be safe. Quatre.

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

Quick profile of Anthony James: He is a veteran journalist. and a loyalist of Treize. He compare Quatre to Treize. Before the Treize flew to space together with the Foundation's soldiers, he talked to him and told James to fight for what he believed in. He was found dead in an abandoned warehouse around L2 cluster. The motive of the crime still unknown.

Well, this is a short one. but i hope you like it. the last one will be Quatre's take on this issues.

Love and Peace!


	3. Proof of the Water

wee!! this is the third one. i planned to end this here but my fingers are so into typing so it will have another chapter next time.

The title Proof of the Water came from a song from Gundam seed destiny.

I do not own Gundam wing, neither Setsuna of Gundam 00 and Athrun Zala of GS/GSD.

* * *

Chapter 3. The Proof of Water

The sound of the piano echoed throughout the villa. Though the melody is at its finest, you could feel the confusion of the pianist. He stopped playing when someone came in.

"Ralph, long time no see. How are you?" Quatre Raberba Winner cheerfully asked.

"Well, good as always, it is a pleasure to have Miss Relena as an employer." Ralph Kurt replied. Apparently, he is now working as Relena's coordinator.

"That is good to hear, may I ask something, is she playing a matchmaker again?"

"I think she is quite frustrated of what is happening to her own love life that she dares to interfere with others'."

"When would we hear the wedding bells then?" The young master asked.

Ralph just smiled. "By the way, what will you do about _it_?"

"It seems that confusions are rampant now. I will not be surprised if one day, I will be found floating somewhere, dead." The blonde reluctantly replied.

"Coming from a Gundam pilot, I think your statement is quite weird." Quatre just sighed in his comment.

"Someone said that me, as a pilot is a mistake. That I am weak to participate in the war."

"But you ARE a Gundam pilot."

"I have heard that too from a friend a while back. That I must be strong because it is just." Quatre said while remembering the conversation with Wufei during the White Fang rebellion.

"Not only you, but all of humanity. Any idea on the case?" Ralph asked, returning to the subject. He knew Quatre is innocent, yet he wants to know his stand.

"I really don't know why people hate. Maybe it is human nature. We are not perfect. We do what is right, every people do."

"Not all people are doing the right things, Quatre."

"It depends. People are doing what they think is right. I have no right to question their righteousness."

"You have a point. What will you do if they reveal your identity as a gundam pilot?"

"That is what worries me. I don't care if they will tell that I am once soldier who murdered many people but I don't want my friends to be in danger again. All five of us are living now with our lives. No more OZ, Romefeller or White Fang. It ache just thinking about it."

"But do you think it will not come out? I mean the possibility of them disclose your involvement during the war is certain. They can have it against you."

"It will absolutely. But my participation as a Gundam pilot is my own decision. My own virtue. This is a loop hole in the case but it doesn't matter to me now. Mr. James did what he believe is right. I think nothing is wrong with that."

"But we all know that Treize's ideals will result to another bloody war."

"That is the goodness of different outlook of people and the right of expression. With this, misunderstandings will be lessened. I admire Mr. James for his works. Through him and the others I realize my mistakes and the flaws of my ideals."

"You are really kind, Quatre."

"No. People are all kind."

"Heero had started his investigation on James' case. And the preventers are also having their move. Is this the reason why you are calm during these days?"

"I have no proof on my innocence. All of the evidences lead to me. The only thing I have is the truth. Though, it is not reliable, I only have my words." Quatre lowered his head. The Arab stand to his feet returned to the grand piano and started to play a melodious piece. "Music calms me." He stated afterwards.

"That's good to know. By the way, Trowa and Duo Maxwell are heading their way to the L4 colony. Don't you want to meet them?" Ralph said. "And I guess Relena has nothing to worry about. I think you will be fine."

"It is good to have a friend. And I am lucky to have a few. A chance of finding a true friend is little but I have Trowa as a best friend, same thing with Heero, Duo and Wufei. I am truly grateful. Then the Maganuacs, the preventers and Miss Relena, I mean, I am blessed that I have you guys as my friends."

Ralph went out of the room after the conversation with the young master. He never knew how Quatre is able to pull this thing up.

_He already knew what is happening around him yet he kept on changing the subject just for me not to worry. Why is it he is keeping this from himself? I want to know what he will do.  
_

* * *

Once Ralph got out of the room, Quatre looked for Rashid. Eventually, the tall man is on the library, reading on some Winner archives.

"Uhmmm… Rashid, can we talk for a while?" Quatre asked.

The older man looked up and surprised to see his master walking towards him. "Master Quatre! You should have just called me."

"No, it is ok. I think it will be a bother if I would ask someone just to call you. Well, I would just like to have a break." Quatre confessed.

"But Master Quatre, in this kind of situation, it will be dangerous if you travel alone."

"I will be fine Rashid. I don't want to drag you guys with this mess. I will solve this problem. And…." Quatre was about to say something when Rashid interrupted.

"Master Quatre, I know you are concern with all of us but please consider our efforts to help you. The Maganuacs will be here for you no matter what."

"It is not like that. But Rashid.."

"Master Quatre, your co-gundam pilots are also concerned with you. At this time, probably…" Rashid was about to explain but the young Winner interrupted him.

"I know Rashid, that is why I am going to meet _them_. This is the only way I knew to extend my gratitude. I will be alongside with my friends to solve this problem." Quatre said. Rashid nodded and the desert prince started to pack his things to meet his comrades.

_That's it Master Quatre.  
_

* * *

Author's note:

This chapter caused me some headaches actually. We all know Quatre is too kind but I want to pull something out of him. Let us pray for a good last chapter.

*Amen*

And another thing, I would like to recommend The Girl who Leapt Through time and 5 centimeters per second. These two actually changed my views and outlooks.

Love and Peace!


End file.
